One Game
by Hweianime
Summary: Short drabble, slight Percy Weasley X Harry Potter


**Hi hi~~**

 **Ok so I just really liked the idea of Percy and Harry playing chess. So I edited this a bit out of my current HP fic Be the Death of Me just cuz I wanted a more canon Harry in this scene. It's not great but I also wanted to use this headcanon in this Competition - Convince me, so it's not exactly the longest thing I've ever wrote.**

 **Anyway**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

Harry was having a particularly bad day. Getting accused of being the heir of Slytherin would do that to a person. Snape must have stole someone's ability to pity because he was less of a git to him today at Potions which of course fuelled further suspicions. Which honestly Harry is not sure if the professor did that on purpose or not.

Either way it just proves that no matter what Snape does, he is still the worst.

Ron suggested the wizarding saviour should maybe do something to tale his mind off the horribleness that was this entire year. Unfortunately, wizards didn't have much in the way of single player games so Harry had found himself playing chess, by himself, and losing.

So yes, that was how Percy Weasley, prefect of Gryffindor, found one Harry James Potter in a right sulk, terrorising chess pieces with his glower and whispered threats.

"You know your skipping classes." Was all the older Weasley said after a small pause. Green eyes looked balefully at him through thick glasses.

"Then give me a detention Percy." Harry snapped unhappily before turning back to glare at the frightened chess pieces like it was their fault he wasn't in class. The pawns looked ready to wet themselves. "It's not like this day could get any worse anyway."

"For what it's worth I'm sorry about your.. situation." Percy offered halfheartedly, Harry continued staring down at the board to cover his expression.

"You know you're the first person to say that to me."

"Yes, well, that's still not an excuse to break the school rules." The prefect sniffed haughtily but it was obvious the older boy looked quite awkward at hearing that. Harry could feel some of his sour mood fade away a bit. Percy Weasley was kind of, no, extremely, uptight but it was nice to know there was someone unwilling to treat him differently even if he was the heir.

Harry nodded solemnly, "I know." He agreed before glancing back up to the Weasley prefect with a small smile. Percy to his credit didn't look quite so flummoxed that someone was just agreeing with him so easily, "Thanks anyway."

Percy flushed lightly apparently unsure what to do with the thanks. "Oh, uh,"

Taking pity on him, vivid green eyes shined amusedly as Harry asked shyly, "Hey, if you have time, do want to join me for a game?"

The prefect looked painfully startled at the invitation. Apparently the Weasley didn't have many friends, or at least ones close enough to play games with. Harry could empathise with that. It's not like he doesn't know what having no friends must feel like.

"Are you sure?" He asked and the younger of the two waved the uncertainties away dismissive and what Harry hoped looked casual.

"I'm still getting a detention?" The question was obvious in its answer so the red head cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to reassemble some semblance of his previous haughty look. "Of course Potter, do you think I as a prefect would overlook such a flippant truancy?"

Harry grinned, "Then I might as well make as much as I can of it huh? Come on Percy, one game, I want to see if Ron was right about him being the best chess player."

"I suppose it's also my duty as a prefect to disprove my younger brother's blatant lies." Percy sniffed earning a surprised laugh from the younger boy. Harry did not expect the dry humour at all. "Fine, you've convince me. One game." Percy decided seriously.

Harry nodded in fake solemnity, "And the world thanks you for your sacrifice." That seemed to crack a smile out of the older boy who finally sat down on the opposite side of the board. "Just one game is all I ask."

" _One_ game." Percy repeated.

It was more than one game.


End file.
